Sky High
Sky high is the family superhero comedy series from Disney 2005. Team Sky High 'Steve Stronghold' Will is depicted as a loyal and kind person, who values friendship and family more than pride of being a superhero. In the beginning of the film, he was completely distraught by the possibility that he may never inherit any powers, as a nurse discussed some rare cases whereas the child of two super-powered parents might never acquire any of their powers though they might activate later. He taps into his dormant power of super-strength when his arch-enemy, Warren Peace, threatens to attack his friends, forcing him to unleash the hero within; although this comes as a shock, he is overly excited by his new powers. 'William Stronghold' William Theodore "Will" Stronghold, a freshman at Sky High. His parents are the two most famous superheroes — Commander and Jetstream — as well as Maxville's top real estate agents in their secret identities. He is super strong, inherited from his father, and can fly, inherited from his mother, though his powers were inactive during the beginning of the film. 'Josie Stronghold' Josie DeMarco-Stronghold/Jetstream, Will's mother. She is a successful real estate agent. As Jetstream, she has the power of supersonic flight; she is also touted as being an expert in hand-to-hand combat. 'Magenta' Magenta "Maj", Will's friend whose ability is to shapeshift into a guinea pig with purple highlights/streaks in her fur. 'Gwen Grayson' Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain/Sue Tenny, a senior at Sky High whom Will has a crush on. Her power is technopathy. Winstead said of her role, "I bounced around. I was either the hero of the sidekicks or the sidekick to the heroes."1 While in her Royal Pain suit, Patrick Warburton provides the vocal effects. When she attended Sky High the first time, no one understood her class of powers and she was slated as a sidekick. 'Warren Peace' Warren Peace (a pun on the novel War and Peace), the son of an unnamed superheroine and a supervillain known as Baron Battle, who is in jail with four life sentences. He is pyrokinetic. He starts out disliking Will because of the enmity between their fathers, but eventually becomes his best friend. 'Jetstream' Jetstream is a world famous superhero who has the power of supersonic flight and is a master of unarmed combat. As her alter ego, Josie Stronghold and her husband The Commander realtors and ordinary parents of a teenage boy Will they adore. She takes her ‘cover job’, as Josie, the real estate agent, that is the family business very, very seriously. 'Layla' Layla, Will's best friend since childhood. She is a pacifist, vegetarian, and feminist, and is able to animate and control plant life. Her mother's abilities are said to allow her to talk to animals, and her father is a normal human. She becomes Will's girlfriend at the end of the film. Category:Disney Category:2005 series debut Category:Movies Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Rated 12+ Category:Action Heroes Category:Comedy Series